


Small And Mighty!

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Park Jihyo thinks that her girlfriend, Im Nayeon, is perfect from bottom to top.Nayeon has yet to believe it fully, due to one small problem. Or what she believes is 'small.'Her penis.Hey, stop laughing!And so Jihyo makes it her mission to convince her girlfriend that she is more than fine the way she was.





	Small And Mighty!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Asianfanfics!  
Word count: 10k  
Contains: Strap-on, Top!Jihyo and Bottom GP!Nayeon. You're welcome.
> 
> Inspired by this [prompt/drabble](https://vivis-bogo-shipeos.tumblr.com/post/188314678231/gp-nayeon-has-a-small-penis-and-jihyo-discovers) with the consent of the blogger/author.

What’s in a small penis?

Isn’t a penis by any other size still as sweet?

Eh.

I don’t know, I’m not shakespeare. Neither is Park Jihyo, but she has just the right words to make Im Nayeon’s complex dissipate, at least for a moment. They are not flowery words that would make the withered trees at the park bloom back to their youthful beauty; they were not words that would make a scholar’s heart flutter. No, they were honest words that came from the very bottom of her genuine heart, they were words that were spoken genuinely and through loving big eyes that, on many occasions, may look like those of a puppy. 

However, even while being the most comfortable with Jihyo, Nayeon could never utter a word about her complex, about her deepest anguish, harbored deep within her and watered to bloom with the callous words of the past. Words that seemed to echo every time she glanced at herself, words that society has helped implement in her brain with its cruel standards. As a celebrity (or an artist itself), there was a lot more to take in than normal. She hid and put clothes on herself without even glancing at a mirror out of shame--and it is not out of shame of having a penis. This was more common nowadays than it was before. No, she hid in shame for other reasons. She forbid any sexual contact with her girlfriend--the young leader Jihyo--and has insisted on just wanting to wait until being comfortable enough.

Jihyo, ever so understanding of the complexities of her members and friends, never pressed on further. Every time they made out and Jihyo felt hot, she resisted her urges until she was alone to tend them; everytime Nayeon felt a little bothered herself, Jihyo gave her girlfriend a fervent kiss on the lips before letting her go to take care of herself. Was it a little saddening? Not precisely. The ever positive Jihyo always thought that if she could get Nayeon that bothered with just kissing and some caresses, she could do much worse in the whole package later. Nayeon was absolutely attracted to her girlfriend, Jihyo had no reservations or doubts about that.

But there was something going on. Jihyo had a hunch that she constantly pushed away, but it was growing bigger and bigger. A nagging in the back of her head didn’t let her think at one point until she had to express her concerns with Jeongyeon who, unfortunately, had not a clue as to what was happening with Nayeon but served as a good comfort regardless. If Jeongyeon didn’t know, then the girls would probably be as clueless as well. She also didn’t want to seem suspicious or shove them into some spy game to find out. 

Jihyo would find out when she had to, as all secrets in life come to the surface. She found out in the most normal circumstances. Well, as normal as a prank failure turned kinky could be, but the petite leader did not intend it to be that way! Some say it was, but she was not. By some, I mean Dahyun and Momo who are utterly convinced that this was intentional--.

Anyways. 

Jihyo was hidden in the closet, awaiting the playful Nayeon to come into her room and ask where Jihyo was--only to get scared by the prankster. However, what she found was different. She had fallen asleep in the closet with her phone in her hand and the other members aware of her prank, so none of them bothered to look for her or fish her out. Nuzzled there against whatever this comfy coat was, Jihyo had overslept until the very moment Nayeon moaned a little louder than intended, followed by the discreet curse of a naughty girl wishing to keep her private time not only private but a secret. Jihyo perked up immediately with widened eyes. 

‘I overslept?’ She thought to herself, her mouth agape and about to say something before she realized that the darkness surrounding her was from the closet and not some strange out-of-this-world scenario that she was dreaming up. She could rest easy for a brief moment. The small dash of light, coming from the ceiling lamp outside of the closet, was the only indicator that Jihyo was still in it. 

Another moan, this time softer.

Jihyo was flushing madly and she hadn’t even seen the situation outside. Her mind and heart were racing at the sweet sounds coming out of her girlfriend, this being the first time she hears it. Carefully moving around the closet, she peeks outside and notices Nayeon naked, her milky looking legs as appetizing as ever, her gorgeous face contorted in pleasure and her adorable breast up for display as she laid comfortably in bed, the crisp air around the room making those tantalizing nipples of hers perk up, standing and begging for attention. Then, down her squishable arms, Jihyo finally noticed what she had been wondering about for a while now.

Jihyo tilted her head to the side as she focused more. She knew her girlfriend was born this way, and it was so amusing to finally see it! It was such a nice looking cock, making Jihyo press her legs together and bite her lower lip. Was she developing a voyeur kink? Well, that was up to be determined later. For now, she truly enjoyed the show of her girlfriend’s gift in action. Such a lovely thing to see, so arousing, so intimate and… of course, there was a thrill of watching something Nayeon was unaware of. Even if Nayeon was sure to consent this, there was something enticing about being hidden.

Nayeon’s hands stroke her cock diligently (more like desperately, after some thoughts) with an energy and gusto to her moves that had Jihyo captivated. She took notes discreetly in her mind about how to do it, how to please Nayeon. A bit of a twist in the wrist here, a little tapping there, a playful caress to the pre-cum soaked tip… Jihyo’s mind got creative with what she could do, but before she knew it the show was over.

“O-oh my god, Jihyo,” Nayeon gasped to herself as her back arched, her hips bucked, and her cock shot strings of cream eagerly. Nayeon’s breathing was erratic, she looked so adorably sexy during her orgasm. Jihyo, still hidden and sure she was not seen, couldn’t help but to blush madly at this. Her girlfriend was thinking of her when she came! How exciting and how heart fluttering. 

But such a heart fluttering moment would not last for long when Jihyo noticed that, after coming down from her high, Nayeon looked a little uncomfortable and embarrassed looking down at her cock. Jihyo’s heart broke a little with the way she looked at herself, wanting to go over and hug her. What was wrong?

Her question answered itself when Nayeon spoke out loud to herself.

“W-Would she like it? It’s so small,” with that, she covered it quickly and proceeded to clean herself off, not wanting to give it another glance. “I better get dressed before she comes in.”

Oh…

OH!

Jihyo had remarked before in the past that she was eager to do it one day, Nayeon’s face looked nervous. It’s not that she did not want to, Nayeon explained. But there was something bothering the eldest of the two and this seemed to be just it. The size, her size. Jihyo was endowed with two melons that Nayeon has been staring at for a while and had barely touched (Jihyo’s own request, because they’re a little sensitive), Nayeon hasn’t flaunted her size to Jihyo at all.

‘She must think she’s inadequate,’ Jihyo mused to herself, long after Nayeon had left the room after cleaning herself up. She just sat there in the closet dumbfounded, maybe a little saddened and confused with the mixture of emotions she felt at the moment. To go from arousal to… whatever she was feeling now? That was a fast change but it was not uncommon. 

Jihyo’s phone vibrated with Dahyun’s text, yanking her back to the real world.

‘What happened? Did you do it?’

Jihyo didn’t respond, instead she just walked out of the closet and out of the bedroom and played it all off.

***

She thinks she’s inadequate. 

She thinks she won’t be able to please Jihyo. She is positively certain that Jihyo might make fun of her.

Nayeon’s thoughts claw at her brain often times, Jihyo knows this. She comforts the woman with tender hugs, words of encouragement and tender kisses. So, as the warm spray of water showers above Jihyo gently, she is scrubbing herself without aim as her thoughts keep racing a million miles per hour. What was the big deal anyways? It wasn’t small at all but average. It’s just that she probably thought that a larger size was better. Or maybe…

She got shamed before?

Jihyo’s pout intensified, it seemed to make a lot of sense. Nayeon didn’t like changing in front of others, she always concealed herself in the dimness of the room and always kept her gift hidden. It wasn’t that she was hiding it to keep her secret a secret (huh), but because she was not proud of what she had to offer.

Her heart clenched.

She really wanted to give Nayeon a hug, but how to approach her about this issue when Nayeon wasn’t comfortable enough to tell her?

A knock on the bathroom door woke Jihyo up, the familiar and tender voice of her girlfriend.

“Jihyo? Are you there?”

“Yes!” Jihyo shouts from the shower, clearing her throat and resuming to actually washing herself. Then, a lightbulb moment occurred in her brain, a sudden thought came right on time. “Baby?” 

There’s a single beat, a quick one. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to come and join me?” Jihyo’s voice is loud but there is an obvious hint of flirtation, but her face is curious and squinty. She stops the water for a moment in order to hear everything. She can hear a bit of hesitation in Nayeon’s voice. There’s a hum, a whimper, another hum of hesitation. “Pleeasseee?”

“O-Okay,” Nayeon’s voice wavered and it made Jihyo’s heart clench tighter. 

She really didn’t feel comfortable, and Jihyo had half-a-mind of not doing this at all. She wanted her to open up but not force the thing, her heart could not take this forcing thing and she could certainly not ignore the obvious hesitation in her girlfriend’s voice. The hesitation in itself already opened up the topic, it told her what she needed to know. She didn’t need to force the woman in. So, after a brief moment, Jihyo walked out of the bathroom and closer to the door. “You okay, baby?”

“Uh,” Nayeon, still on the other side of the door, took her time to speak. “I just… don’t feel all that comfortable, yet.”

A sigh came out of Jihyo’s lips, but she was puzzled as to what kind of sigh it was. Was it relief? Or was it sadness? She could not quite tell yet. She also hoped that Nayeon had not heard her. “It’s okay!” Jihyo said with her best cheerful voice, but deep inside she felt so bad about Nayeon’s complex. “I’ll be out in a bit, okay?”

“Okay,” Nayeon replied with some enthusiasm, more like relief. Then the footsteps followed.

After she heard the door closing, Jihyo sighed and rubbed her head. Looking down, she realized she was all lathered up with soap and uncomfortable.

She’ll think about all of that later, she’s gotta shower first.

***

So, how did it come to happen?

Jihyo confessed to having been sleeping in the closet.

It was one day the girls were out of the dorm, shopping and tending to other business. Jihyo had plans of going out as well, but Nayeon wished to stay home. Still, she could always have fun by herself and Nayeon encouraged her to. The eldest of the two (though still baby faced) was lounging on the living room couch and watching TV, not having any energy to do anything besides that. That and maybe cooking herself a small snack here and there through the day, until the members arrive.

Jihyo was all dressed up and ready when she came out of the bedroom, attracting the attention of Nayeon whose eyes widened just a little bit before she smiled so wide.

“Ah, my girlfriend is so pretty!” She wiggled and clapped her hands in excitement.

And of course, Jihyo blushed! She was just wearing a nice blouse, tailored to her body, and some jeans but to Nayeon she looked like the goddess of the universe. And because of this, in her own universe she was a goddess. Does… Nayeon feel like the goddess of her universe? Jihyo’s smile was genuine but with that fleeting thought it got a little smaller. 

“Stop it,” Jihyo giggled before she approached her girlfriend. “I’m not wearing anything special.”

“That’s exactly why you’re so pretty. You can wear anything and make it glamorous,” Nayeon said with a confident nod and her big grin still on full display. 

Jihyo couldn’t help but to sit next to her girlfriend while being a giggling mess, her cheeks turning red and warm. Everyone could say that Jihyo was pretty, and she truly was, but when Nayeon said it? Oh boy, that’s when it was the most important thing in the world. It just shook Jihyo’s world from bottom to top.

It was such an adorable sight as well. It was making Nayeon reach over to pinch her cheek and rub them, when Jihyo suddenly had that fleeting thought again. “And you’re so pretty, too.”

Nayeon’s smile was big despite noticing Jihyo’s smile slowly fall a little. “Thank you--.”

“Nayeon,” Jihyo interrupted suddenly, her face a little serious and… ashamed? “I was asleep on the closet the other day.”

Nayeon’s face went from content to confusion in a split second.

Jihyo explained the situation quickly and in one single breath, a haphazard sentence put together in one string of thought that would make any literature teacher squirm. She was that much of a mess but she was genuine through and through. During the entire course of Jihyo explaining everything, Nayeon’s face went from confusion to a bit of shame. The poor girl’s head lowered more and more the more she thought of it, her fingers now shyly twiddling with the end of her oversized shirt. She’s listening, but she’s not feeling well about any of that. The slight twinge of arousal she felt about Jihyo watching her without realizing dissipated quickly when she realized that Jihyo has seen her small size. Well, small for people’s (and her) exorbitant standards. 

For Jihyo? The size was perfect, despite being average or perhaps a bit below it. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

Getting Nayeon convinced of that? That would be hard to achieve but Jihyo was not giving up.

“Nayeon,” Jihyo softly began, reaching over to touch Nayeon’s soft cheek, rubbing them with her thumb. “Talk to me, baby.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk. Nayeon physically felt her voice left her body, a lump forming in her throat that forbid her from speaking, even wailing or sobbing. She could not do a single thing, perhaps out of shock that Jihyo--her girlfriend, her friend, her lover, her leader, her mommy--found out about her complex and had watched her. It was very arousing, the idea that she had seen it, but what was not was everything else.

“Did… something happen to you?” Jihyo reasoned, trying to ease the path for Nayeon to start talking.

That did clear the obstructed path of her throat, but she still felt like everything that was going to come out would be shrouded with a shaky voice of shame. A shaky voice that she didn’t want Jihyo to hear. But…

Jihyo got a little closer and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, watching Nayeon melt immediately against her embrace, cuddling close and placing her ear against her chest. Strangely, not against her breast or anything, just her chest. “Oh,” Jihyo said softly, understanding what that gesture meant. Nayeon was listening to her heartbeat, to calm down. “Hey, it’s okay, babygirl.”

She knew that nickname would calm Nayeon down further and it even makes Nayeon smile ever so slightly. 

“Mommy’s here, you can tell me anything.”

“This… I don’t think I can, it’s so embarrassing.”

“It isn’t, babygirl,” Jihyo reassures with the softest voice she can manage, squeezing the saddened bundle of cute in her arms. “What’s so embarrassing about it?”

“Everything about it is embarrassing!” Nayeon raised her voice, prompting Jihyo to tenderly caress her hair and coo her back to a lower voice. “I just… feel like it won’t be good enough, because I’ve been told this again and again. I am so ashamed of not being able to please you properly because the thought of it scares me, but I want to do it with you. I want to love you and…”

Nayeon never finished her sentence, feeling like the lump was fully gone and a weight was put off her shoulders.

“Who says you can’t?” Jihyo asked softly. “Don’t be scared, please.”

“It’s hard…” Nayeon softly said, unable to say anything else.

And so Jihyo lifted her chin up to look at her. “Let me see it.”

***

This explains why Nayeon has never been fond of humiliation and degrading, whereas Jihyo has been accustomed and finds a liking to it. So long as her baby girl likes it, but this was not the case. Nayeon had been humiliated, not by her gift but by the size of it, and while Jihyo didn’t hear the full story her mature brain can pick up the pieces and put them together. A cruel image that she wishes to never see or hear. A praise kink was developed by the craving to hear it over the years, especially the rough years where no praises came her way and no love was given.

Nayeon stood half naked before her with her shorts on--a tell-tale bulge protruding against the soft fabric. She was gaining up the courage to pull it all down while Jihyo had disrobed completely from her attire and was sitting by the edge of the bed, holding her hand and caressing it with such tenderness. 

They hadn’t just stripped, they had moved to the bedroom and after a long moment of silence while cuddling each other, Nayeon felt brave enough to ask her if they could undress. A tender kiss from Jihyo turned into a passionate session where Jihyo got on top of her lover and kissed her like she had been deprived of her affection for years. The undressing took the backseat while love drove the car and lust rode shotgun. Their lips melting together were messy, a lot of wet noises echoed in the lonely bedroom, a lot of hands touching and fondling. Nayeon’s hand didn’t miss a beat and fondled those fine breast--finally allowed to--, sent by the gods and sculptured to perfection by the goddesses of artistry and beauty. God bless them all for the best breast in all of Korea (maybe in all of the world); god bless them all for having Nayeon be the lucky one to give them the love and care they deserve. 

Upon feeling Nayeon touch them, Jihyo pulled away from the kiss--noting that attractive look on Nayeon’s face and the string of saliva when they parted. Ahh, such a wonderful sight and a wonderful sensation altogether. Nayeon’s large hands hungrily knead them, feeling their round softness that made both Jihyo and Nayeon moan with delight. Such sizable breast finally met capable hands that could cup them just nice and that drove Jihyo crazy.

“Mommy’s breast are great, aren’t they?” Jihyo said confidently, caressing Nayeon’s arms as she played with them, lightly grazing her short nails across her skin the way Nayeon likes it--she even catches a small little shiver in delight! 

Heavenly soft, very arousing and… Nayeon’s mind raced to wonder how it would feel if--.

“Aww, look at you,” Jihyo cooed, caressing Nayeon’s forehead with her thumb. “I can feel you getting a little hard.”

Nayeon nodded, her face totally flushed and her breathing just a tiny bit erratic. She massaged them a little harder, but was getting bothered by the fabric restraining their bodies from touching skin to skin. It seemed like Jihyo could read her mind when she stopped her for a second and took off her shirt, reaching back and trying to get rid of the bothersome bra. With the excitement making her hands so eager and jittery, Jihyo cannot undo the hook and she laughs, making Nayeon laugh as well.

“I’ll help,” Nayeon softly says, sitting up a bit and reaching back to help her. Her face is so close to her breast, her eyes widen a little and she gets nervous. Naturally, she wants to do a lot, but mommy Jihyo hasn’t said anything. Finally, the bra is off and Nayeon is about to lean back before she feels Jihyo’s hand keeping them in place. In that moment Nayeon doesn’t hesitate, it was a clear gesture that she could. And so, she nuzzles her tender and warm face against those two mounds, breathing into her lover’s soft scent and placing kisses all over those breasts.

“That’s a good girl,” Jihyo says softly, a soft gasp coming out when Nayeon takes the chance to roughly suck one of her nipples into her warm mouth before letting it slip past her lips, leaning back down on the bed. Oh, that fired Jihyo up completely. “You little rascal.”

“Sorry,” Nayeon giggles with that adorable big grin of hers.

Both of them, Nayeon more than Jihyo, felt lighter. Jihyo was already light, but Nayeon felt a lot lighter. Not only that but she felt that tingly, warm twinge of excitement coursing through her cock. It got really hard, pushing through the fabric with might and protesting to be taken care of with every twitch. Jihyo noticed this, feeling the twitch very faintly against her supple butt. The big-eyed leader smiled warmly and leaned down, planting a comforting and chaste kiss on Nayeon before she got off of her lover. 

“I’ll take this bothersome thing off,” Jihyo said in an almost motherly tone, starting to undo her jeans.

Nayeon looked down at her cock and well… suddenly that nervous kind of spiked again but not in an exaggerated manner, not enough to constitute a panic or an anxiety attack. She stood up as well, taking her top and socks off, discreetly watching Jihyo take off her clothes as well. Not so discreetly because Jihyo found out. And teased her by grabbing her attention and taking off her panties really slowly, a little show with a seductive smile and a small (and infinitely adorable) growling sound. Finally, she was bare and ready, sitting on the edge of the bed as she saw Nayeon struggle with the most important thing. Her shorts and boxers.

Jihyo was still smiling comfortingly, her hand grabbing Nayeon’s and rubbing it with her thumb. “It’s okay, baby.”

Nayeon still felt a little shy to move, sliding her shorts very slowly but not her boxers just yet. Which prompted Jihyo to stand up and walk behind Nayeon.

Nayeon was confused, until she felt Jihyo’s arms hooking around her hips and the tender kisses burned hot against her bare shoulder, trailing down to the back of her neck. Jihyo’s soft whispers tentacled all down her spine deliciously. “Mommy wants to see you, let’s do it together.”

“I’m so sorry for--.”

“Hush,” Jihyo hushes softly, her hands briefly going up to grab and massage Nayeon’s breast, her thumb brushing against the nipples and knowing that her girlfriend adores that by the way she whines. “I’m here for you, no matter what. Are you ready?”

Nayeon nodded a little, looking down to see Jihyo’s hands now grabbing hers and leading her to the hem of her boxers. They both hook their thumbs on the hem and Nayeon breathes deeply. A soft kiss from Jihyo’s smooth lips calms her a little more. A soft count to three on Nayeon’s ears indicate her that Jihyo’s moving and Nayeon moves with her. Soon, the shorts are off and her throbbing cock, in all its human and lovable glory, is standing hard and pulsing.

Jihyo looks at it from Nayeon’s shoulders and smiles. 

It really isn’t that big of a deal if it’s not huge! 

(Listen, I’m trying to refrain from puns, okay? This is not the moment!)

Would she have been able to take it if it was a big sized cock? No. If history told Jihyo anything, she wouldn’t have. She would never enjoy it, either. Far too much for her. People prefer the normal sized anyways--or at least a good chunk of them do--, it’s easier to handle and no one gets hurt. And really… Nayeon was just so perfect, from bottom to top, every crevice, every hair, every quirk, every blemish, every single mole, birthmark, her voice, her toothy smile, the way she just was and the way she still was like a big baby. The moment they locked gazes was the moment and Nayeon smiled, Jihyo fell in love. When Nayeon confessed to having a penis, Jihyo hugged her and made it her mission to love every inch of it.

She loved Nayeon and nothing could change that.

“Oh, J-Jihyo…” Nayeon said softly, covering her face.

Huh?

Jihyo had been so absorbed into her thoughts that she hadn’t realized she was talking when she thought about all of that. She could feel her mouth moving but no words coming out, it was like she was in a trance in that moment. 

“Ah! I said that out loud?” Jihyo giggled holding Nayeon close and making the elder giggle. Soon, the giggles dissipated into a nice quietness, Jihyo’s hands caressing Nayeon’s tummy tenderly before one of them slips down slowly. Nayeon tenses up a little. “Shh, it’s okay. Can I touch it?”

Nayeon nods. “Yes, mommy.”

“Good girl,” Jihyo whispers sensually into her ear, feeling her quiver in her arms. Soon, her hands wrapped around her cock, the warmth so welcoming and the throbbing against her fingers was so arousing to feel. Slowly, she strokes from bottom to the very tip--the tip a healthy pink color with a shade of purple mixed in, the color spreading a little below the tip and trailing down below it were the veins. Tantalizing veins that Jihyo found to her liking and loved feeling on her fingertips. She had no idea what to say at first, having been so used to boasting and praising her partners exaggeratedly, or even going as far as being used to degrading them a little bit, humiliating them, only in the bedroom of course, but this time it was a little different. She wanted Nayeon to understand that her entire being, just like this, was fine. Especially now when she was doubting herself.

“A-Ah,” Nayeon was getting the message perfectly with the way her mommy stroked her cock, feeling the tip oozing out that lovely lubricant, feeling it slide down onto Jihyo’s fingers as she stroked up and down. “T-That feels really good.”

“Slowly like this? Do you like it?”

“Yes, mommy.”

In that moment, Jihyo figured it was best to say nothing. Rather, she let it all naturally flow.

“And like this?” Jihyo asks as she starts to twist her wrist a little bit as she strokes, circling her strokes close to the tip and feeling more quivering coming from Nayeon. She smirked to herself, feeling accomplished that she’s reducing Nayeon to a comfortable bundle of whines and moans that need tender hugs. And a big release. The feeling of her lover’s cock on her hands at long last was mouthwatering to the point Jihyo felt like she was about to start drooling at any moment. Nayeon was restraining herself from drooling as well. 

Soon enough Jihyo turned Nayeon around and surprised her with a fervid kiss on the lips, a kiss so brief that left Nayeon hungry and with her mouth agape, craving for more. But Jihyo’s lips got busy soon enough, traveling down her neck, down to her collarbone and making a stop to plant butterfly kisses across its length. The quick lick here and there had Nayeon feeling tingly all over, her cock throbbing harder and protesting to have Jihyo’s hand around it again. Jihyo would hear its protest, for sure, but she had a far better idea and it started by her kissing down her lover’s tummy and getting on her knees.

Nayeon felt a warm wave of arousal course through her, igniting a small gasp coming out of her lips.

Jihyo’s plump, red lips were suddenly pressed against the veins on her cock, rubbing their softness around the shaft before Nayeon felt Jihyo’s tongue slide out and lick along the rubbing. One hand occupied on keeping the shaft in place for her teases and the other one caressing Nayeon’s thighs affectionately, feeling them shake. Jihyo just knew her baby girl’s legs would give away just a tiny bit if she kept that up. 

“Think positive, Nayeonnie~” Jihyo said, her voice but a rumble vibrating against Nayeon’s cock. “At least you can experience deepthroating, a lot of people can’t.”

“H-huh?” Nayeon was so absorbed that she hadn’t understood her lover entirely until a few moments later. “They can’t?”

“Because they’re too big,” Jihyo finishes, rubbing her smooth lips against the sensitive tip, her tongue merely tickling the underside tissue--a bomb of nerves that served to electrify Nayeon and tense her up for a brief moment. Ahh, that lovely surprised gasp from Nayeon just tickles Jihyo the right way..

And so, Jihyo parted her lips and wrapped them around her lover’s tip. Pause. Then, she started to take it in. The way her lips parted to make way to the rest of the cock--albeit small by Nayeon’s absurd standards--was quite arousing, especially seeing Jihyo’s eyes flutter close in enjoyment and hearing her adorable hums. And of course, the sensation of warm and wet flesh rubbing around her cock was ambrosial, something she had been aching to feel for a long time. From Jihyo’s throat only, no one else’s. Soon, those cherry colored lips nuzzled comfortably against the very end of the shaft and Nayeon’s lips trembled with gasps and whimpers, her hands falling on Jihyo’s head--craving to control her moves and to thrust in and out of her, but not without Mommy’s consent. Nayeon could feel the tip of her cock nuzzled so nicely against her lover’s throat, so warm and so inviting. But she dared not to move, afraid that she might hurt Jihyo. Oh but Jihyo was just fine, enjoying it even. She moved back just as slowly as she had moved in, still humming and bringing that faint vibration that felt very nice. She let her lips drag smoothly with the glistening saliva, a sight that Nayeon loves to see, seeing it drip from Jihyo’s lips and slide down to her chin. Jihyo pulled away fully, the tip smoothly sliding of her puckered lips, immediately flashing a charming smile and wiping the drool off her lips. 

“See? They can’t experience that.”

Nayeon whined, of course.

She wanted more. 

Jihyo giggled at how cute it looked to having her girlfriend clenching her fist and biting her knuckle to occupy herself enough to stay still and not succumb to her knees. She knew exactly what Nayeon wanted. Her short nails tickled around Nayeon’s thighs which made the girl’s legs quiver, Jihyo playfully flickered her tongue against the drooling tip before she let the cock rest against her tongue, her big eyes looking up lovingly at Nayeon. She was ready, expecting and eager to serve. 

Nayeon stared for a little bit and gently bucked her hips, as a gesture. Jihyo nodded. Her eyes were telling a clear message.

‘It’s okay, baby. Mommy is going to let you.’

Nayeon held Jihyo’s head as she remembers Jihyo telling her, sliding the cock back in and feeling Jihyo coating the cock with her lips and mouth eagerly. The eldest of the two started to thrust really shyly, biting her lower lip and her eyes closing at the pleasure tentacling from her cock to her spine, to her body, to her erect nipples, everywhere, igniting whines and moans from her angelic voice. She went in and out, fucking Jihyo’s mouth without a care in the world.

Jihyo? She couldn’t help but to moan against her lover’s cock, feeling the way her already wet pussy got wetter and felt hotter with each thrust, her walls clenching desperately for stimulation. 

The bright Nayeon knew that Jihyo loved this, having her partner in control of this particular thing. The saliva smeared all over, her lips and around it, her soft balls so full and so hot, twitching occasionally, slapping against Jihyo’s chin. All of that was something Jihyo was infinitely turned on by with someone she trusted. She knew this much. The fact that she trusts Nayeon a lot is already a turn on in itself, but Nayeon found herself taking a liking to this as well. Nayeon didn’t know how much she liked this really, not until now, feeling herself getting hotter and hotter, her cock spewing more and more lubricant and growing a little thicker. The way Jihyo’s lips stretched a tad bit to accommodate the heftier part of Nayeon’s cock was nothing short of artistic. Erotic art, at least. It wasn’t by much either, but just the whole detailed look of it was ambrosial.

Jihyo tapped Nayeon’s hips and Nayeon pulled away, watching Jihyo gasp for air with a smile on her face as her hands caress her lover’s tummy. “F-fuck,” she gasped out, obviously enjoying it but needing to breathe.

Nayeon’s cock looked and felt harder, the tip now reddened with all the stimulation. She whined, wanting more and wiggling her cock a little on Jihyo’s face. Such an adorable obscene gesture from the elder. She was begging for more.

Jihyo shook her head and chuckled. “No, no. Relax, baby.”

Nayeon leaned her head back and groaned, feeling her sensitivity still there and tickling. While distracted, Jihyo brought the cock back into her mouth and sucked it in with gusto, igniting a gasp from Nayeon and a buck of her hips. It was a quick tease before she slipped the cock back out, slipping out with a satisfying pop and giggling. Soon enough, her tongue twirled in circles around the tip before pulling away completely and refraining from touching Nayeon’s cock.

“M-Mommy, please, I’m getting desperate.”

“I can see that on your cute, horny face,” Jihyo sharply responded, getting up and grabbing Nayeon by her hands. Her dominant side slowly erupted back on track, leading her to the bed. “On your fours, beautiful.”

“Yes, mommy,” Nayeon nodded, her voice quivering lightly at the mere arousal.

“Mommy has a little surprise for you, you remember what you told me the other time?” Jihyo says as she caresses her lover’s lovely butt before walking away and going into the closet, searching for something. 

Nayeon hummed a little bit and nodded, understanding what she meant immediately since she was on her fours, with her hole all on display for anyone who dared to walk in on them. She finally saw Jihyo turn around with the strap-on in hand. “When did you get that?”

“I got my secrets,” Jihyo laughs and starts to put it on. “The manager almost catches me, so enjoy this well.”

Nayeon laughs a little bit and nods. “Yes, mommy.”

Finally, it’s on her and strapped well. Jihyo can’t help but to admire her eager Nayeon in that brief moment, so obediently waiting for her and occasionally wiggling her butt for Jihyo, who giggles and smacks that milky looking ass of hers. The adorable yelp coming out of Nayeon was nothing but goosebumps inducing. “That’s a good girl I have here, don’t I?”

With that Nayeon reached her hand down and started to stroke herself, until she felt Jihyo’s hand on her wrist, gently leading it away from her and earning another whine. 

Nothing more was said.

The soft and tender silence carried over for a while, only interrupted by soft kisses on her lover’s back, as Jihyo’s lips focus on calming the woman down further if possible and needed. Jihyo was no stranger to anal for sure and Nayeon was infinitely grateful for that. The lips trail down that perfect body, taking its sweet time and lavishing on every inch, her hands caressing her sides languidly but with such passion that Nayeon felt it through and through. It cooed her frustration down, it kept her hands away from her cock and it kept her whines at bay, turning them into soft hums from the affection. Being loved like this was Jihyo’s way of keeping her calm before the horny beast erupted and started chaos that Jihyo knew very well she would both enjoy and lose control over. Jihyo knew that when she got into it, she really would get into it and lose her mind. She doesn’t mind that, but tonight it was all about Nayeon and she needed to make sure she would never hurt her, not even for a second.

The kisses reached their destination, Nayeon’s lower back. Then, she pulled away and grabbed--in an adorably obscene manner--Nayeon’s bare, lovely ass, giving them a nice an amorous squeeze. It’s just a brief moment of play before Jihyo gets back to work, parting her cheeks and watching Nayeon’s hole briefly, looking tight but--at the same time--very needy. It was a matter of giving it some love. Love that Jihyo was eager to provide, starting with her tongue. A careful tickle and flicker around the entrance had Nayeon sighing--as if she had scratched a frustrating itch after a long time--, her upper body already succumbing down to the mattress and looking like an absolute meal for a prey. 

Loving licks all over the entrance, nice caresses on her thighs, her calves and butt--Nayeon was in total heaven and she could feel herself getting more and more loose. To the point she started to truly crave her girlfriend’s strap, with Jihyo’s fingertips wrapped around her cock and stroking her until Nayeon begged to stop. Oof, what an image. The licking stopped briefly and Jihyo caressed Nayeon’s butt tenderly.

Soon Jihyo’s tongue was replaced with a lube coated finger, just one slender finger that entered gently into the hole. Jihyo’s soft reminders for Nayeon to breathe and let her know what she was feeling made Nayeon feel even more calm than she already was, welcoming the finger in nicely and enjoying it. Slowly, slowly, filled with patience and soft moans of pleasure, Jihyo felt her arousal exacerbated to the point she felt like going crazy. It just… felt so amazing, all of this. Jihyo could not describe it and in moments like these words were useless. She let herself be absorbed by the moment, by the heat and the love, just like Nayeon’s walls were clenching around her finger and ushering her further in.

Nayeon was good to go, wiggling her butt to encourage Jihyo to get to it.

Soft mommy Jihyo couldn’t say no to this notion, especially with the fire burning within her.

Coating the toy with lube until it’s dripping, she positioned herself and pressed the tip of the toy against her lover’s hole, just gently prodding the entrance before slowly putting it in, feeling the tip get absorbed by the eagerness of Nayeon’s cavity. Jihyo coos softly, still going slowly through the rest of the length. Nayeon’s whines of approval tell Jihyo she doesn’t need to worry, but she still breaks the silence.

“Is it too big?” 

Nayeon shook her head, her voice a heavenly melody for Jihyo. “It’s perfect, mommy.”

“Just like your cock is to me,” Jihyo rubbed her back tenderly, now halfway inside. Nayeon doesn’t look at her but rather hums in confusion. “It’s around your same size, silly.”

Nayeon could actually purr with the tenderness from mommy Jihyo, really. “My same size? But… It just… feels so small to me.”

“With your huge hands around it? No wonder. Everything would look small with those hands.”

A moment of levity that brought them both to a chuckle. Chuckles slowly transitioned to collective moaning, as the toy was finally nuzzled inside Nayeon’s ass cozily. Jihyo waited a little bit for her to get accustomed to it fully, her hands grabbing her hips and rubbing her with her thumbs and slowly snaking up to Nayeon’s supple breasts. A tiny mewl comes out of Nayeon when she feels her already sensitive body getting assaulted with caresses and kisses, especially with the way Jihyo flicked and played with her nipples--the most subtle pull of her nipples igniting a good moan out of Nayeon, as if that was the button to make them happen.

“Such a cute girl, all hard and needy for mommy. So sensitive. You want to come for me?” Jihyo softly spoke, her raspy voice tingling all over Nayeon’s body. 

“Y-Yes, please, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, I want to come.”

“You’re forgetting something,” Jihyo teases, tutting her tongue. “Are you that lost in pleasure?”

Nayeon felt her ass full with Jihyo’s strap, her body going in override with every caress. She nods. A slightly threatening telling hum from Jihyo had Nayeon speaking. “Yes, mommy. Sorry. I want to come, mommy. Please?”

Jihyo smirked with pride. “What a good girl.”

A soft, happy moan came out of Nayeon after the praise, especially because she feels Jihyo starting to thrust really slowly, moving in and out with ease and caressing those ambrosial spots. This time, Jihyo’s soft moans are coming out, feeling her passion slowly starting to boil. She was patient though, she controlled her instincts to plow on her girlfriend savagely on the spot. At least for the time being. 

She thrusted at that perfect rhythm while her hands went from Nayeon’s hips to her breast--grabbing them and moaning with such passion that had Nayeon quivering with delight--then slithering down to give a small stroke to Nayeon’s cock before rubbing her thighs and going back to holding Nayeon’s hip, starting to slowly rock her against her thrusts. With each thrust it was like the wave of pleasure washed over Nayeon, soft moans drifting out of her lips so deliciously. Her thrusts were always quite sensual, very attractive to look at and even more attractive to feel. Jihyo poured her heart and soul into every thrust, really letting her body flow with the feeling, with the passion and love she felt for the woman. After all, sex for Jihyo was more than just using her little babygirl or anyone, but an act of her deepest desire and needs being met and in turn fulfilling her lover’s own needs. How adorably sentimental! Jihyo had to smile to herself as she slowed down to a stop briefly, adjusting herself a little and caressing Nayeon’s sides a little bit. She started to thrust again soon enough, a little deeper but not roughly. She listened carefully to the harmony of moans and whines from her baby girl (who was older than her, which somehow turned Jihyo on a bit), discerning any grunt or groan of pain if there was one. 

Still, she asked a purring Nayeon for feedback. “This okay?”

Nayeon nodded rapidly, gripping tightly onto the bedsheets and wrinkling them. She looked back at her lover briefly, her eyes pleading for more pleasure, to let her touch herself but Nayeon knew the answer to this request. A rotund no, not until Mommy got what she wanted. A soft ‘thank you’ came out of those gasping, parting lips instead. Jihyo, who has been staring at that lovely face as soon as she turned around, winked and smirked a little, unaware that she had gone a little deeper again. That made Nayeon close her eyes and moan out immediately, and Jihyo also gasped as she felt the electrical surge of pleasure suddenly coursing through her body from her pussy. With this intensity, slowness and the luscious thrusting motion, the strap had rubbed just right against her pussy. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Jihyo commented, her fingers digging a little deeper into Nayeon’s skin out of pure arousal now. Surely, she would not feel what Nayeon could feel when entering her, but she could feel the way Nayeon’s hole rubbed and clung to the toy. She could feel it just fine and the mere idea of having Nayeon succumb to her like this was infinitely enticing.

And Nayeon was craving to be fucked silly.

“F-Faster, mommy.”

Jihyo smirked again. “Ahh, you like it?”

Nayeon nodded, desperately trying to rock her hips back more--as if to push the strap further inside of her--but Jihyo held her tight and in place with a lovingly firm grip. She was the boss here, but begging could make it work, right? Probably not. “Y-Yes.”

The request did not go unheard or ignored though, just that Jihyo had something else in mind. Something she’s practice for a long time before being with Nayeon. The mistress adjusted her position a little, holding tighter and starting to thrust slowly but no less firmly again, but this time Nayeon’s entire body tensed up in a way she both expected and craved. The feeling of accomplishment coupled with the friction she got on her hungry pussy had Jihyo groaning and cursing under her breath.

It was magical, Nayeon’s already sensitive skin felt a little more sensitive, the small hairs of her skin standing in delight. Nayeon went from rocking back to being unable to move her body all that coherently or consistently and letting it at the mercy of her goddess. She was effectively transformed into a submissive little toy when usually she would be a little bratty. Jihyo knew exactly what she was doing, Nayeon was a little confused. 

“Are you going to keep still now?” Jihyo teased with a smirk, her tone a mix of motherly tenderness and out right mischievousness.

“Yes, b-but… W-what is…” Nayeon didn’t finish the sentence, instead she felt something nice and warm, full, erupting from deep within her pelvis, something that she hadn’t felt in all her years. Her eyes widened briefly before she shut them close and bit her lower lip, a deep guttural moan escaping her lips anyways. It was otherworldly and new, fresh and addictive but her curiosity still sparked at this newfound sensation. Most importantly, she wanted to know so she could ask and recreate it in the future.

“Your prostate, remember I mentioned it?” Jihyo softly replied, reaching over and caressing her lover’s back again, going down her arms and brushing against the perked up tiny hairs all over her body. Nayeon nodded and did not reply, instead she encouraged Jihyo to do more of it. She softly giggled and cooed her to enjoy all of it, to let her do it; she would take care of her. It was obvious that Nayeon had ignored that part of her anatomy for a long time. Quite a sin to forget something so important! But Jihyo was ready to remedy that mistake with a new experience. 

Nayeon was certainly interested, so she kept quiet and let her mommy Jihyo take care of it.

Jihyo started to thrust again, the concentration written all over her adorable face, her eyebrows lightly scrunched and her eyes glued to the strap, as her exquisite thrusts drove Nayeon to heaven closer and closer. With each heavenly brush to her prostate, Nayeon felt that incredible pleasure from deep within her, making her roll her eyes to the back of her head and making her jaw drop with a loud moan--no longer feeling self conscious about anything of her body and certainly not giving a damn if anyone gets to hear her celestial moaning. Said moans overshadowed Jihyo’s who were deeper, lower, mixed in with grunts. The spotlight for the singing was Nayeon’s and Jihyo loved that, lavishing on each little sound, even the sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet sounds of the lube and the sounds of the bed creaking--increasing in volume as Jihyo’s arousal naturally makes the thrusting a little more frantic and wilder. 

Nayeon was certainly not going to complain at this! The stimulation was more constant now, her ass relaxed and her cock standing a lot harder than she’s used to. It was the most intense sensation she’s ever felt. Her hands couldn’t keep still either, grabbing the sheets, the pillows, reaching back to touch Jihyo’s body, her thighs, shaking and quivering, but the moment her hand got anywhere near her cock, Jihyo swatted it with precision and Nayeon obeyed.

“Naughty girl, mommy told you not to touch yourself,” Jihyo’s voice is surprisingly steady, raspy and deep as usual but laced entirely with the honey of lust. 

Nayeon suddenly felt that exquisite sting on her ass, Jihyo having smacked her tender butt for being so naughty and, in turn, turning the two of them on a whole bunch. Getting spanked by mommy Jihyo was always a delight, and for Jihyo there was always a sadistic pleasure in spanking her babygirl. 

Either way, Nayeon’s hands were too busy frantically grabbing at anything when the sensation kept exploding over and over, spreading over her body and numbing her mind to any thoughts or sensations. She was not even aware of how much she was moaning, what she was saying, or how lonely her cock felt.

“Yes, Jihyo, yes! Please, more,” Nayeon begged, a bit out of her mind. “F-Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

Jihyo could tell it was just Nayeon not filtering her thoughts, and that was arousing. The fact that she forgot the nickname in itself was telling. Nayeon’s moans soon were mixed with profanities and Jihyo didn’t know that Nayeon was so creative with those words. Whatever the case, Jihyo would get creative with her thrusts soon enough. She kept the angle and the intensity but at random moments she slowed down completely to get a rise out of Nayeon, going as far as to pulling out completely and sporadically thrusting in all the way only to pull out again. Nayeon loved it but she couldn’t get enough of that full-body pleasure she was getting. Jihyo’s teases were fun, but she was rapidly growing frustrated, so she whined loudly and begged. Only then Jihyo would get back to thrusting nice and deeply, her heart softening by Nayeon’s begging. 

The dominant leader was determined to fuck the cum out of Nayeon with her strap. It wasn’t an easy task to tease however, given that with the constant friction she found herself starting to feel that tenseness all over her body, her pussy being mercilessly rubbed and being a victim of her own little cruel teases. She knew it then that she would come first, she would explode and lose her control before Nayeon and that was totally fine. A big finish, certainly. 

A gasping Jihyo finally spoke. “You like this, huh? You love it?”

“Yes! Jihyo, I want to come so badly--.”

“No need to tell me, I can’t wait for it. That’s why I’m not giving you any--.” A rough thrust and a pause. “Mercy.”

Nayeon knew to hang on tight to what she could find but she still wasn’t prepared. Jihyo’s bestial thrusts were remarkable, full of desperate feelings but an undying passion for Nayeon that would put any pornstar to shame. Her hips never told lies, only facts and truths, and right now they were protesting with need. The sound of skin slapping turned violent, the bed creaked more, both of them moaning and almost harmonizing without realizing. 

While Nayeon moaned high pitched and loud, Jihyo was deeper with grunts that were far too sexy for Nayeon to take. Jihyo was fucking her hole loose, making her feel true intense pleasure that she could not even fathom feeling before this; she could feel how Jihyo was feeling it too, her hands clawing at Nayeon’s hips and her forehead lightly glistening with sweat. Nayeon’s lips had been parted for a while, drooling against the covers unapologetically, she would feel embarrassed later but not at the moment. 

That heavenly look of Nayeon’s had Jihyo in a daze, especially when her unnie connected gazes with the hungry Jihyo. It was a powerful connection, a gaze that was ardent, burning with lustful candor. Nayeon’s gaze was a mixture of things that Jihyo could not register when she felt that tantalizing twinge in her pussy and soon spreading all over her body, washing over her with tenseness and making her rhythm and movement jitter in the slightest before she did her best to compose herself, just in time before the big wave of pleasure.

“Fuck Nayeon!” Jihyo cursed out, unaware that she’s even said it. 

It hit, and it fucking hit hard. 

She couldn’t help but to throw her head back and let out the most primitive grunt of pleasure she’s ever let out, her hips moving naturally more aggressively than before. The small glimpse of conscience she had she used to keep focused on the angle she thrusted in, abusing of that prostate until she milked Nayeon dry--abusing of her body’s adrenaline and momentum to fuck her lover silly with the ferociousness of her thrust. A ferociousness that Nayeon felt and that was sensational. It was, no joke, mind-blowing. 

The only thing she was feeling was pleasure and the only thing she was thinking of was of Jihyo. Not only of Jihyo per se. There was a huge surge of arousal coming from the thrusting in itself, but also because the mere idea that Nayeon made the controlled mommy Jihyo come so hard that she got this aggressive and couldn’t stop moaning out loud, her pitch getting higher and higher with the fast climb of her orgasm. 

The mere idea, the look of her girlfriend’s face contorted in absolute pleasure, was inching Nayeon ten times closer. Her cock was still rock hard without any touch, and she was far too busy feeling her entire body trembling with pleasure to touch.

Jihyo’s high was lasting a little longer than she expected, a few more seconds of intensity that she did not expect, but she made the most of it. She fucked Nayeon, and she fucked her hard, rubbing her pussy and milking her own orgasm totally until she felt her own cum dripping down to her meaty and muscular thighs. The moment was slowed down, feeling and hearing everything, hearing Nayeon’s ‘Fuck, Jihyo!’ and ‘I’m a-almost there’ very faintly, but she heard it. Her hand smacked Nayeon’s ass one more time before she gripped her hips tightly again, plowing the poor girl with mercilessness. Jihyo was a savage at the moment, blurring the line between rough and slightly animalistic--not enough to be brutal--, but Nayeon had consented to this. It was a roughness that the sweet, angelic Nayeon craved and could take just fine.

Nayeon’s entire body felt heavens licking at her sensitive skin until she felt it hit her, like an explosion of pleasure all over her body, creating a quake that she could not control. Everything was blank and nothing mattered but the full body experience of a bliss that was unheard of up until now. Her cock spilled her cream all over, the first few bursts violent and fast enough to get Nayeon messy as she was mind blown. She shot what seemed to be endless quantities with such a force that both of them knew that if they had more distance it could get far. Nayeon just felt the creamy hotness get on her neck, get on the sheets, get on her breast, and lavished on that seemingly eternal and incessant orgasm that was far deeper and far more exquisite than she imagined. Unthinkable for sure, words can barely describe it. She had missed out on such a high indeed until Jihyo was here to correct that. Again, in matters like this? Words were useless.

Jihyo’s high had faded sweetly and nicely, its ephemeral nature making her crave it again, especially with her partner, but she was focused still in never missing a beat, mimicking the roughness she had for that moment of pure primitive lust and force. Instead, she enjoyed this show, her lover a bundle of quivering goodness, her moans a choir from angels, her forehead pressed against the mattress as she could not close her lips and stop gripping the sheets tightly. Jihyo took the chance to caress and give loving to her girlfriend’s body, ending up at her breast and giving them a squeeze. She soon started to toy and tug on the nipple, an action that made Nayeon nearly scream in delight. Jihyo smirked with pride for certain, feeling a bit of tiredness looming over her but a fierce determination to ride her girlfriend out until she was done for certain.

And it took a solid minute for sure!

Jihyo worked without stopping, trying not to falter in her movements as much as she could and failing in some instances. Her caresses were constant to compensate, the praises slipping past her lips were acknowledged by a dazed Nayeon with a whine each time. 

“You’ve been doing so good, baby. Enjoy it, let it all go. Come, I got you, baby girl. I’m not going to stop until you beg me to, princess. That’s it, mommy did good, right? My little goddess, enjoy it well.”

Nayeon could only call out for Jihyo again and again--like Jihyo’s language wasn’t foreign at all but just that Nayeon only knew one word. One name, the source of her happiness and her pleasure. Her hand was spazzing for something to touch and squeeze, for Jihyo’s touch, because that’s all she knew at the moment. Jihyo was gradually slowing down, her intensity fading a bit; she reached over for Nayeon’s hand and held it with a bit of a smile, feeling all giddy and twitchy herself. 

“What is it, baby? Does it feel really good?”

Nayeon nods frantically, shooting the last few strings of her cream and holding onto Jihyo’s hand with a squeeze. A few moments later, between gasps, Nayeon spoke. “J-Jihyo, pull a-away.”

“Want mommy to stop now?”

“Yes, please, please, stop.”

Jihyo halts immediately, still buried inside of her lover. She is panting heavy, feeling quite tingly but by no means as intense as what Nayeon felt. Her other hand caresses her butt and hips as she still held Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon started to shake, her legs now giving away and laying down, pulling Jihyo’s strap away and succumbing to the comfortable mattress without permission. But Jihyo is totally okay with this. “There, there,” Jihyo softly cooed as she started to get closer to where Nayeon’s face was, preparing for the twitching that will come after. At this point the poor girl had gotten done riding her blissful ride, but the aftermath was as intense as the orgasm in itself. Jihyo was aware of this, that’s why she kept close to her, caressing her head and talking to her, keeping her calm and to keep her safe. “Feels good?”

Nayeon nodded, panting as well. She tried to get up but failed, being stopped from trying it again from Jihyo.

“Hey, hey, easy. Don’t get up yet,” Jihyo insisted, scratching Nayeon’s scalp tenderly and cooing her to stay down. “You won’t be able to get moving for a while. Your legs might be very jelly.”

And they were, truly. Nayeon could barely control them, feeling like the shaking and the spazzing was also out of her control. Instead, Nayeon rolled over and showed just how much she came and how much was smeared on the bed and on her, her cock starting to slowly get back to its flaccid state. Nayeon was a whining mess, twitching and lightly sweating as well, her eyes closed and her hands unable to keep still or grab hold of anything for long. Jihyo couldn’t help but to giggle at the look, feeling deeply impressed by the amount of cream that Nayeon spilled and proud that she could pull this off!

The motherly Jihyo gathered up all her energy and got up to grab a towel and to take off her strap. She would take not to clean it later, but for now she needed to take care of the mess her baby girl made. Naughty, naughty baby girl. Well, she can’t quite blame the girl entirely.

That mess was because of her, solely because of how good she fucked her.

Soon, Nayeon was dried off and the bed needed some maintenance. They would get to that eventually, but for now they could just cuddle on the other side while Nayeon composed herself--which would take an awfully long time. A long time that Jihyo wants to lavish and enjoy.

The beast from within Jihyo was calming down and tender loving replaced it in its full power soon enough. Just in time for Nayeon’s adorably sweet voice.

“Jihyo, thank you.”

And that thank you encapsulated so much that Jihyo felt almost overwhelmed. It said so many things, but the most important part was Nayeon’s giddy smile as she reached over to touch Jihyo’s arm and thigh, giving them both a squeeze before twitching back into her previous position, giggling at how out of control she felt.

How… happy and complete she felt.

“I love you,” Jihyo said with the cutest voice ever.

“UUUGHHH!” Nayeon groaned and shook her head. “I’ll get you for being cute.”

“If you get up then you can try.”

“Nooopeee,” Nayeon laughed along with Jihyo. Soon the laughter died off into smiles and Nayeon--gathering almost inhuman control and strength--reached over to Jihyo’s soft cheek and caressed it. “I love you so much.”


End file.
